1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to networks.
2. Related Art
Network systems are commonly used to move network information (may also be referred to interchangeably, as frames, packets or commands) between computing systems (for example, servers) or between computing systems and network devices (for example, storage systems). Various hardware and software components are used to implement network communication, including network switches.
Network ports are commonly used for network communication. Network ports may be located in various devices, for example, a network switch and others. Network ports may communicate with each other via high-speed links (for example, 10 gigabits per second (10G) links).
High-speed serial communication typically uses transmitter signal manipulation to optimize signal quality over a variety interconnections. Often these parameters are statically set or a data protocol includes an initialization sequence to select and set appropriate values. For various reasons these parameters may be optimized during normal operation after an initial connection, or after a link has been established. If changes to these parameters are made incorrectly a network link may fail and may need an inefficient lengthy initialization process. Continuous efforts are being made to reduce inefficiencies in network communication.